


If Only You Knew

by TheFancyLion



Series: In My Heart, In My Head [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong, Scenting, Smut, johnny is bad at feelings but he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Taeyong loved Johnny. But what the omega desired, he didn't think the alpha could give him. Taeyong just wanted to be the only omega Johnny had eyes for, to be his, but Johnny just had to be difficult.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: In My Heart, In My Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920991
Comments: 37
Kudos: 240





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write johnyong for the longest time. This originally was pwp but I decided to add more plot and some jaeyong hehe
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy !!

Taeyong was starting to feel like going to this college party was a bad idea.

He normally didn't go to parties anyway, but he heard that _he_ would be here and Taeyong desperately needed to see the alpha again. 

Walking through the crowds of people, the different scents all merging into one, made Taeyong want to vomit. The omega could sense he was getting closer to a certain someone when he heard laughter that was oh so familiar.

Taking a couple more steps, he made it through the crowd to the back room where Taeyong knew the alpha would be.

And there he was.

Johnny Seo. Looking handsome and alluring as ever, taking a sip from the red plastic cup in his hand as booming laughter escaped his mouth at whatever his friends were saying. 

Taeyong's breath hitched when the alpha caught his attention and they locked eyes. He could feel his heart beating a million miles per second as a smirk etched it's way onto Johnny's face, beckoning Taeyong to come over with a slight nod of his head.

The omega took a deep breath and placed his hand over his frenetic beating heart, trying to calm himself down before strutting over to Johnny. 

When he made it over, the chatter died down and Taeyong could feel the hairs on his neck rise as Johnny's friends stared at him. The silence was deafening and no one dared to break it. A beat or two passed before Johnny cleared his throat, slicing through the tension.

The alpha’s friends stood up one by one, someone snorting as they were leaving and Johnny rolled his eyes before softening his gaze on Taeyong.

Taeyong watched as they left, the two now alone and directing his attention back to Johnny, a light pine scent with a hint of sage clouding his senses. 

"Hey Yong," the alpha said softly, taking another sip from his red cup, the contents unknown to Taeyong, before placing it down on the floor and spreading his legs to make room for Taeyong as the omega stepped closer. He tucked a strand of hair behind Taeyong's ear, and the omega's eyes fluttered closed when Johnny caressed his cheek. "I didn't think you would come tonight."

Taeyong's eyes opened then, peering down at Johnny. "I wanted to see you,” he whispered, trying to stop that blush that slowly crept on his cheeks. 

Johnny smiled, bright and big. "I wanted to see you too. It's been only a week but fuck, I missed you."

Taeyong tilted his head, "Really?"

"Of course," Johnny pulled Taeyong into his lap, making the omega straddle him. "Did you not miss me?"

"I missed you so much, Johnny," Taeyong admitted, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. Johnny leaned in and met Taeyong in a gentle kiss.

The alpha pulled away with a groan, nestling his head into the omega's neck and inhaling. "God, Taeyong. You smell so fucking good. So damn sweet." 

Taeyong started to grind down on Johnny, slow and sensual as he gently tugged on the hair at his nape, forcing Johnny to look at him. "You smell so good too, alpha. You might just trigger my heat." 

Johnny latched onto Taeyong's hips, grip rough. "Yong," he warned.

"P-Please, Johnny. I need it," Taeyong whined. His grinding became faster and he could feel Johnny getting hard underneath him.

"Need what?" Johnny said steady and firm, as though Taeyong wasn't affecting him even though the omega knew he was if his labored breathing was anything to go by.

Taeyong remained silent, just grinding onto Johnny and feeding his arousal as he felt a wet patch forming.

Johnny's grip tightened, bucking his hips causing the omega to yelp. "Need what, Yong. Say it or I won't give it to you."

"C-Cock," Taeyong shivered, Johnny's hand had slowly made it underneath his shirt, fingers around his nipple as he pitched the bud.

"Huh? I can't hear you," Johnny taunted.

Taeyong cleared his throat, straightening his back as he looked Johnny right in the eyes. "Your cock. Your big, fat, juicy, _cock_. I want you fill me up and-" 

He couldn't even finish his sentence when Johnny captured his lips in a rough kiss, Taeyong moaned as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Johnny lifted him up, not breaking away from Taeyong as the omega's legs wrapped around his body.

The alpha pulled away after taking a few steps into the house, earning a wine from Taeyong. "Room upstairs or my place?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think I can wait that long," Taeyong said breathlessly.

"Are you sure? I would feel more comfortable doing it at my place then here with all these people," Johnny cocked a brow. "Also, aren't you starting your heat soon? I can smell it."

Taeyong deflated. He was in the mood now, but Johnny did have a point.

"Okay. But, please hurry. I really don't think I can wait much longer. I _need_ you, Johnny. So. Fucking. Bad."

  
  


Taeyong toppled onto the bed as soon as they made it into Johnny’s room. They hadn't even been at the alpha’s apartment for 10 minutes and they were already scrambling to take their clothes off and have their naked bodies pressed up against each other.

Once they both were completely bare, Johnny leaned over Taeyong and kissed him. "You're so damn beautiful, Yong. The most beautiful omega I've ever seen in my life."

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up, looking away as Johnny moved down to kiss along his jaw. "S-Stop it. Now is not the time for you to get all sappy on me. I want your cock, John."

Johnny captured Taeyong’s lips again, more passionately before pulling a way with a smirk, "And you will get it, babe. Just wait a little longer for me."

The alpha’s plump lips kissed down Taeyong’s torso stopping to wrap his hand around Taeyong's member, stroking it a few times. The omega's breath hitched when Johnny poked at the precum gathering at the tip before diving in with his tongue into the slit.

Taeyong's back lurched off the bed, grabbing a handful of Johnny's hair as he sucked Taeyong off, gradually making his way down the omega's length while his hand worked the bottom of his shaft. Taeyong jerked when Johnny engulfed him all the way, the omega’s cock now leaking and the sides of Johnny's mouth were being covered in cum.

Johnny bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace before releasing with a pop and diving in again.

"I’m close," Taeyong exhaled, shakily.

Johnny's movements became faster and Taeyong’s grip on his hair became tighter, a moan escaping both of their lips. Taeyong placed his other hand onto Johnny’s shoulder as he released into the alpha's mouth. Johnny's cheeks hollowed, taking in as much of the omega as he could, swallowing every drop. He retreated, letting Taeyong taste himself on his lips.

Their tongues danced together and Taeyong bit Johnny's bottom lip, harshly and full of want, not satisfied enough.

The alpha winced, pulling away and without warning, slid one finger into Taeyong, thrusting a couple of times before adding a second, drawing a moan from the omega.

"That feels good, baby? My fingers fucking your tight hole, hmm?"

"Y-Yes, alpha. But, _more._ "

"Soon, Yong. Soon," Johnny pushed Taeyong's hair out his face and leaned down to kiss along his neck, his teeth grazing a certain spot. He stayed there for a second, as if he was contemplating a decision.

_Do it._

Taeyong frowned when Johnny drew back. An unreadable expression flashed across his face, but quickly changed when he pecked Taeyong’s lips.

Johnny went back to kissing along his jaw as he entered a third digit, thrusting a little faster now as Taeyong's slick started oozing out like crazy.

A burning sensation was pooling in Taeyong's stomach which could only mean one thing. 

The omega began fucking himself on Johnny’s fingers, a string of sultry moans resounding throughout the room.

"Johnny. Hurry. _Please._ I- I don't- I _can't-_ " Before Taeyong could ramble any longer, the alpha slipped his fingers out of Taeyong and replaced them with his cock. "Fuck," Taeyong moaned as his back arched when Johnny hit his prostate in one go. 

The thrusts became faster, Johnny hitting the same spot repeatedly and Taeyong only got louder, digging his nails into Johnny's back. 

"Shit, Yong. You make me insane," Johnny kissed Taeyong before putting the omega’s legs over his shoulders to get a deeper angle. Sweat was building on his forehead and Taeyong could tell he was getting close.

"Johnny?"

The alpha hummed.

"I want your knot."

Johnny froze for a second and Taeyong saw something flicker across his eyes. He pulled out, Taeyong almost crying at the emptiness when he slammed back in. The thrusts were rough and rapid, Taeyong nearly screaming in pleasure.

The alpha's cock slowly grew bigger as his knot locked in. Johnny slumped against Taeyong, breathing synchronized as were panting and trying to catch their breaths. 

"I love you," Johnny breathed out, kissing Taeyong's shoulder and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Taeyong stiffened, eyes widening as his breath got caught in his throat. The alpha probably didn't realize what he just said and it was just the spur of the moment with their emotions being so high. 

Deep down, the omega hoped Johnny meant it but they weren't even dating. Taeyong blinked back the tears pooling in his eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment and decided to rub the alphas back, looking up at the ceiling. 

They stayed like that for a while until Taeyong was filled up with Johnny's cum as his knot deflated. 

Johnny pulled out and covered them in the blanket, not bothering to clean their sticky bodies. Taeyong cuddled up to Johnny as the alpha pulled him close. 

A pang crossed Taeyong’s chest, knowing soon they would go back to being just acquaintances. Though, fuck buddies would be a better term to describe their weird relationship. 

Taeyong was a dancer, keeping to himself most of the time, and Johnny was a basketball player, who had everyone head over heels for him from alphas, omegas, and even betas. 

The alpha didn't know what commitment was and Taeyong was not the type to just wait around. He loved Johnny but they just couldn't be together when the alpha liked the attention from being single so much.

Taeyong felt Johnny pulling him closer, leaving a kiss on top of his head. The omega backed away slightly to look up at Johnny who was smiling fondly. The corners of Taeyong's mouth turned upwards slightly, but he couldn't hide his sadness and he was sure Johnny could smell the change in his emotion too.

Once again, an unreadable expression crossed Johnny's face and Taeyong wished he could know what the alpha was thinking about. The fond smile that was adorning his face, now replaced with a taut smile as he leaned down and captured Taeyong's lips in one more kiss before closing his eyes.

Taeyong looked at the alpha once more before sighing and easing into slumber.

  
  


Taeyong had spent his heat with Johnny. During the five days, they rarely talked and only got lost in each other's scents and naked glory.

It wasn't the first time the omega had spent his heat with Johnny but this time felt different. Taeyong didn't want to leave him. He wanted to latch himself onto the alpha and never let him go.

He wanted to be _his_ omega.

Taeyong longed for Johnny to mark him. Be bonded. But he knew that would never happen. At least not right now anyway.

Not only was Johnny scared of commitment, but they both were in their senior year of college and there were more important things to worry about.

It had been a week and Taeyong hadn't heard from the alpha since, but he wasn't surprised. It was always like this. 

Maybe it would be best to stop this now. It wouldn't hurt to find another alpha to help him through his heats, one that actually cared for him at least. No matter how many times Taeyong had said this though, he somehow always found his way back to Johnny.

But, he thinks this really might be the last time.

_I love you._

The words rang through his mind. Taeyong never brought it up and neither did Johnny. 

He shook his head, urging himself to get out of bed and get ready. Yuta would be waiting for him at their spot. He took another glance at his phone, finger hovering over a name, so close to the block button but he couldn't do it. Taeyong sighed and turned off his phone as he headed to the bathroom.

After taking a walk with Yuta, Taeyong made his way to the cafeteria. He had about an hour until his first class started. He decided to go with a blueberry muffin and an orange juice, swiftly making his way through the crowds of people, the sounds of college students eating and talking filling his ears.

Taeyong was halfway through when he heard a whistle, his ears peeking up as he clenched his juice.

"Look who it is! Johnny's omega," someone exclaimed. A burst of laughter roared and Taeyong heard someone groan, still facing his back towards the group.

"Stop it, Jae. Taeyong's not _my_ omega," Johnny said. "Taeyong?"

The omega sucked in a breath before turning around, a forced smile on his face. "Uh, hi Johnny."

The laughter stopped as all eyes were on him just like at the party. Taeyong skimmed the table, his eyes landing on one dimpled alpha who practically was eye fucking him, licking his lips as he bored daggers into Taeyong. The omega gulped, turning his attention back on Johnny.

"Last week was great," Johnny propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin. "Maybe you'll let me get some more off your pretty ass tonight."

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, feeling anger seething through his veins. He wasn't just some booty call. Johnny was always an asshole when he was with his friends and Taeyong hated this side of him.

"Fuck you, John," Taeyong spat, ready to walk away when Johnny spoke again.

"Oh, you sure can, babe," the alpha winked. "How about I take you right here in front of everyone so they could hear you moan my name as I fill you up, hmm?"

A few cackles were heard but Taeyong didn't care as Johnny stood up and made his way in front of him. The alpha bent down, close to his ear so only Taeyong could hear, his pine scent becoming intoxicating. "I bet you're dying for me to mark you. Make you _mine._ I know you want that, Yong. Am I right?"

A chill traveled down Taeyong's body. Johnny always had his effect on him but he wasn't going to let Johnny toy with him, especially not in front of his friends. He grasped Johnny's shirt, pushing the alpha back an inch.

"And what if I am?" Taeyong scowled, Johnny's friends no longer paying attention to what was going on in front of them except for one. "You wouldn't do it though, because you're a coward. I deserve better."

Johnny didn't say anything with hands balled into fists, tightly at his sides.

Taeyong tilted his head, "What? Cat caught your tongue?" 

"Taeyong-"

"I don't want to hear it, Johnny. I'll see you in history."

The omega left, not even daring a glimpse back at the alpha. 

Taeyong walked into the classroom, notebook under his arm and pen in his hand as he made his way to his usual seat, having half a mind to sit somewhere else but he decided not to.

The earthy scent filled his nostrils as he got closer and he sat down, avoiding eye contact with Johnny.

"Hey," the alpha croaked out. "I'm sorry for earlier."

When Taeyong finally looked up, he was met with Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed and a frown plastered on his face. He stared at him for a moment before sighing, averting his gaze as the professor walked in. Taeyong squeezed Johnny's thigh and pulled away, only for his hand to be pulled back and Johnny interlocked their fingers.

He glanced up at the alpha, but Johnny's attention was on the powerpoint. He felt a gentle squeeze before Johnny rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and brought Taeyong's hand to his lips to kiss them.

"Johnny-"

"Mr. Lee? Please focus on the lesson," the professor said sternly.

Taeyong felt his face heat up in embarrassment, turning his attention to the front while Johnny stifled a laugh. 

After the lesson was done, Taeyong had gathered his belongings. Their fingers remained laced together for a good portion of the class before Taeyong broke away. The feeling of not having Johnny's hand in his left him urging to reclasp their hands but he knew it had to be this way.

Just as Taeyong was about to leave, a girl stepped up to Johnny. She was an omega, Taeyong could tell by her scent. Most omegas like Taeyong himself used scent blockers during class but she chose not to and Taeyong could kinda understand why. Her scent was very captivating, smelling of fresh cinnabuns and honey. She could make any alpha ready to risk it all just by getting a whiff.

Still, the dangers of not having scent blockers was too strong and Taeyong only went without them when he felt it was necessary (or whenever he was with Johnny).

Pretending to busy himself on his phone, he listened to their conversation.

"Hi Johnny," the omega muttered, rocking on her heels and gnawing on her bottom lip. "Uh… I’m expecting my heat tonight, and I would love if you could help me through it."

Taeyong sensed Johnny tense up and he could see from the corner of his eyes that Johnny was staring at him, but only for a split second, eyes flicking back to the girl omega.

"Oh. Um, it would be my pleasure but... I would have to see. I might be busy tonight with basketball practice."

The omega raised his brow. Johnny didn't have practice tonight. He knew the alpha's schedule like the back of his hand. Taeyong pocketed his phone and stood up, hiding his grin behind his notebook.

"Okay. Well, I'll give you my number. My name is Haera by the way. My next class starts soon so... I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

The omega, Haera, giggled as she skipped past Taeyong and out of the classroom.

Taeyong started making his way down the stairs when Johnny caught his wrist.

"Taeyong," he called. 

The omega stopped in his spot and turned around, questioning.

"I won't go if you don't want me to," Johnny said and Taeyong had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why would it matter to you? We're not together. I don't care what you do, Johnny," Taeyong willed himself to say even if the last part was a lie. It would make this easier for him in the long run. "You can go fuck whoever you want. I promise you, you're not hurting me."

Before he could hear Johnny’s response, he slipped out from the alpha's hold and walked away, forcing the lump in his throat down.

Taeyong hoped Johnny wouldn't go.

He kept tossing and turning. His mind occupied with only one person. Taeyong kept trying to push the thoughts away but to no avail, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain pine scented alpha.

Taeyong had to see him. He sent his roommate a text letting him know he would be gone for an hour. Slipping on his coat, the omega grabbed his phone and made his way to Johnny's apartment.

He knocked rapidly on the door, hoping he made it in time. The door opened and he let out the breath he was holding, but his eyes widened when he was met with the sight of another alpha. He was shirtless, hair a little damp and Taeyong guessing he just got out the shower. He smelled like sandalwood with a hint of ginger mixed in with whatever bodywash he used.

"Um, sorry. I was here for-"

"Johnny. Yeah, I know," the alpha said flatly.

Taeyong took a good look at the alpha before realizing it was the same one that was eye fucking him in the cafeteria. He tensed up, backing away slightly.

The alpha must have noticed, throwing his hands up, "Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Jaehyun,” he said, friendlier this time, deep dimples making an appearance.

Taeyong still felt wary, but he couldn't let Jaehyun divert him from the reason he was there. "Hi Jaehyun… is Johnny here?"

"Nah, he just left for his heat appointment.”

The omega’s heart plummeted to his stomach.

Taeyong willed himself to speak as he fiddled with the hem of his coat, "Oh. I'll just be going then-"

"Wait. You could stay here,” Jaehyun offered. “I'm sure he'll be back soon.”

"With you?" 

"Uh, yeah. With me. We could watch a movie," Jaehyun rubbed his nape. "Would that make you uncomfortable?"

Taeyong shook his head, "Thanks but I think I should go," he turned around but stopped halfway to glance back at Jaehyun, who was still standing in the doorway. "Could you tell Johnny I stopped- actually... Nevermind. Have a good night."

"Thanks. You too,” Jaehyun replied. Taeyong did not miss the way the alpha’s lips curved into a frown, brows creased before he left, almost like he felt sorry for the omega.

  
  


Taeyong had bumped into Johnny the day after his heat appointment. He smelled just like Haera and Taeyong wanted to vomit. Johnny had tried to talk to him but Taeyong pushed him away, making up an excuse.

Even in history class, he gave the alpha the silent treatment and pretended he couldn't feel Johnny's gaze on him.

It continued on like that with Johnny trying to start up a conversation with the omega, but each time, Taeyong would shut him down. The alpha finally gave up after a few days and left Taeyong alone.

It had been a little over three weeks and Taeyong decided it was time to stop being petty. Johnny had said that he wouldn't have gone if Taeyong didn't want him to, but Taeyong felt like he shouldn't have needed to tell the alpha if Johnny truly cared.

He just couldn't be mad at Johnny any longer. Taeyong, no matter how hard he tried to resist his feelings, he yearned to see Johnny, to talk to him, to _feel_ him again.

But with how the omega was feeling recently hadn’t really helped. 

Taeyong had been experiencing nausea along with vomiting on some days. He had been getting these weird cravings like grilled cheese sandwiches with peanut butter and a glass of lemonade to wash it all down. The omega was also very moody, snapping at Yuta whenever he tried to ask if the omega was alright, calling and texting him more than usual, voiced laced with worry but Taeyong insisted he was fine. 

He had a feeling what it could be, but Taeyong hoped he was wrong for both his and Johnny's sake.

How would Johnny react to Taeyong possibly being pregnant with his child?

Taeyong went to see his doctor, answering questions about the last time he went into heat before taking a few tests.

The results would be in soon and the omega had been pacing around his room, biting his fingernails. When they arrived, it was like everything stopped. The paper slipped out his hand as his vision became blurry and thick air clogged in his throat. 

He was indeed pregnant. 

Taeyong laid in bed all day, crying. His roommate brought him stuffed animals and a ton of sweets, in hopes that he would feel better, but it only made him feel worse.

He had to tell Johnny. But how?

They hadn’t spoken in weeks and Taeyong was sure the last thing on Johnny's mind was a kid. 

Taeyong thought back to when Johnny had finally given up trying to talk to him. A different omega’s scent radiated off the alpha every time he was near, leaving Taeyong hurt even more. Though, it had been a while since the last time Johnny’s pine scent was mixed with a saccharine one. 

Still, Taeyong believed all the alpha cared about was getting laid and basketball.

He felt so stupid. Out of all people, the omega just had to get knocked up by Johnny Seo.

Not wanting to be bothered, Taeyong put his phone on silent and cried himself to sleep.

  
  


Taeyong took extra scent blockers today, hoping the change in his scent wasn't too evident. He took long strides to the back, passing Johnny along the way.

"Taeyong?" he heard faintly but didn't look back.

He sat next to another omega who gave him an affable smile which Taeyong returned. He relaxed as much as he could, still hoping no one could tell he was pregnant. It wouldn't really show yet anyway, but the bloating was there.

Taeyong wrote down some notes and listened attentively as the professor explained what was on the slides.

The class ended and he hurriedly packed his stuff away, flashing a grin to the adorable omega before bolting down the stairs. He was almost out the door when a tight grip held onto his wrist, the omega colliding with a firm chest. 

"Taeyong. Why are you ignoring me?" Johnny said, vexation in his tone.

"I'm not, John. I've just been busy," Taeyong replied, feeling the alpha's grip on him loosen as he turned Taeyong around to face him.

"But I've been trying to talk to you in class and you even ignore me then.”

"It's called wanting to concentrate. I'm trying to pass this class, Johnny. Not be distracted by you," Taeyong huffed and crossed his arms.

"You could at least talk to me before class starts-"

"Please, I'm sure you get enough attention from other omegas. Does it really hurt your ego that bad just because one omega isn't giving you what you want?" 

“So you were ignoring me.” Johnny pouted, not even caring about Taeyong’s remark and _damnit!_ Taeyong doesn't know if he would rather punch the alpha in the face or kiss his pout away.

Too busy fighting his conflicting thoughts, Taeyong hadn’t realized Johnny slipped his hand into his until he was being tugged closer and the pine scent with a hint of sage that he loved so much invaded his senses.

“John, I have to go. We can talk later," Taeyong pleaded with lack of effort, showing no signs of moving away as he basked in Johnny’s warmth.

“Okay,” Johnny laughed and Taeyong’s heart leaped, “But I want you to go to a party with me on Friday... as my date."

Taeyong's face lit up, eyes wide in disbelief, “W-What?”

"You don't have to tell me your decision now but think about it?" Johnny cupped his cheek, kissing the omega’s lips tenderly. 

All Taeyong could do was nod when Johnny pulled away, something warm and fuzzy swirling in his stomach as he looked at Johnny.

Maybe the alpha’s reaction wouldn't be so bad when he found out Taeyong was pregnant.

  
  


Taeyong walked in the house, hand in hand with Johnny. He felt over the moon.

This was a step further into whatever relationship they had and Taeyong was sure Johnny could feel the happiness radiating off of him. He still put on scent blockers, not wanting to reveal the secret just yet.

Johnny kissed his hand before leading him over to the couch where his friends were sitting. 

"Hey guys. I brought my omega with me,” Johnny announced, waving their linked hands in the air.

They clapped and cheered, making Taeyong squirm as the faintest tinge of pink stained his cheeks.

"Johnny," Taeyong whined. He wasn't _his_ omega, but that could change soon.

"Come on. Let's sit down, babe," Johnny guided him to the middle of the couch, sitting Taeyong on his lap. His hold on his waist was firm but gentle. Johnny looked up at Taeyong through his eyelashes. "You are so beautiful, Yong."

Taeyong lips curled into a smile, “Thank you," he said, flustered. The omega probably would never get used to Johnny calling him beautiful.

The alpha grinned, pecking Taeyong's lips. 

When Johnny slipped into light conversation with a red haired alpha that was sitting next to them, Taeyong looked around. The scent of sandalwood with ginger was nowhere to be found. 

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, concerned.

Taeyong shook his head, glancing down at the alpha. "Nothing. I was just wondering where Jaehyun was."

Johnny's narrowed his eyes, "Jaehyun? He's at my apartment. He's going through something so I'm letting him stay there for a bit. Why?"

"Just noticed he wasn't here, that's all," Taeyong shrugged, but Johnny didn’t let it go.

"You don't need to be worried about any other alphas except for me," Johnny's expression hardened, eyes flaring in fury as his hold on Taeyong’s waist became tighter.

The omega had never seen him like this before and he was starting to get scared, trying to get Johnny to release him.

"Okay, John. Calm down, geez.”

"No. I'm not going to _calm down_ when you're worried about my friend while you're here with me. I want to be the only thing on your mind, Taeyong. The only alpha in that pretty head of yours," Johnny seethed, his knuckles turning white due to how tight his hold was on the omega’s waist, his fingertips burning Taeyong’s skin.

"J-Johnny. That hurts," Taeyong whimpered and it was like something snapped inside of the alpha, bringing him back to normal as his expression softened and he removed his hands.

"I'm- Fuck. I'm so sorry, Yong. I don't know what got over me," Johnny said hastily, hands cradling Taeyong’s face and kissing him long and warm. He left kisses all over the omega’s face before dropping his hands back down and massaging Taeyong's waist to soothe the pain.

"It's okay. Just don't get like that again. You scared me," Taeyong uttered.

"Baby, I'm so so _so_ sorry. Seriously, that won't happen again," the alpha rested his forehead against Taeyong’s with a deep shuddering inhale. Taeyong tensed. The alpha brought his head up to stare at Taeyong in confusion. "You have your blockers on."

"Yeah,” Taeyong replied, eyes downcasted in fear he would slip up. “I just felt more comfortable having them on tonight.” 

Johnny nodded, bringing his head back down to rest against Taeyong's shoulder. "I miss your scent. You don't know how badly I want to drown in it right now."

The omega carded his fingers through Johnny’s hair, "Maybe later."

Taeyong was having a great time with Johnny. They went into the kitchen and grabbed the giant bag of Lays, dumping a good amount of chips onto a plate. They took turns feeding each other, Taeyong giggling here and there. Once they were done, the pair got a few drinks and danced along to the music as they held each other close. 

Johnny and Taeyong were now making out on the couch, sometimes parting to have small talk in between or catch their breaths before indulging in each other’s lips again, just in their own little world. The alpha’s hands roam over Taeyong’s body, stopping over his ass and threatening to slip past the omega’s waistband but Taeyong swatted his hand away, Johnny chuckling against his lips.

The moment was broken when someone cleared their throat, making them break apart.

"Ay, Johnny boy. When are you going to let us take a piece of that pretty omega of yours? It's not fair you get him all to yourself. I thought we were a pack."

Taeyong's grip tightened around Johnny's neck when he looked up and saw a very buff alpha staring down at him with two alphas behind him that were smaller in size but still very muscular. Their scents were overbearing, making Taeyong lean down to take in Johnny's scent that comforted him.

The alpha vibrated against Taeyong, airy laughter emitting from his mouth. 

"Sure, but I have to be there too. I'm sure Yongie would love being part of a orgy."

Taeyong snapped up, "Excuse me?"

A solid chest was pressed against his back as fingers gripped his jaw, forcing him to crane his neck uncomfortably to look at the alpha behind him, "Yeah, wouldn't you like that omega? Getting your cute dick stroked by one of my friends before being sucked dry by the other and your moans are silenced by your boyfriend as he kisses you passionately while I pound into your tight hole until it's too much to bare and you are filled with my cum. Doesn't that sound nice?"

The alpha moved his hand down Taeyong’s neck and Taeyong took the chance at elbowing him. He tumbled over in pain, backing away with the smaller alphas coming to his aid. Taeyong wriggled from Johnny's hold and without a second thought, slapped him. The alpha groaned as he held the side of his reddening cheek.

"How could you just sit there and let him say all of that? Even letting him get close to me and touch me with his filthy hands? What the fuck, Johnny?!" Taeyong shouted. "I am not someone you can just fuck for your pleasure or think it's fine to let your friends have a go at me! I fucking love you, but you just keep playing with my emotions."

"Yong-"

"Don't fucking _Yong_ me. You know what?" Taeyong picked up Johnny's keys. "How about I go and get fucked by some other alpha, huh? Maybe even marked since you don't give a flying fuck about me!"

"You wouldn't dare," Johnny's eyes darkened and jaw tightened, his scent slowly making Taeyong dizzy.

"Who's going to stop me? I'm single the last time I checked. You had your chance, Johnny."

And just like that, Taeyong left. Forcing the pain in his chest to subdue.

  
  


Taeyong took a shaky breath before knocking on the door. The aroma of sandalwood and ginger was so strong, he could smell it through the fiberglass.

His hands became clammy as he looked around, beginning to have second thoughts. The scent blockers also started to wear off and Taeyong didn’t bring backup. 

It was too late for him to leave when the door busted open, revealing a disheveled Jaehyun with only sweatpants on and his chestiled abs on display. His breathing was labored and his eyes were hooded.

"Taeyong?" he croaked out.

The omega gulped, "J-Jaehyun. Hi-”

The alpha cut him off. "You shouldn't be here. Where's Johnny?"

Hearing Johnny's name, made Taeyong furious. "I don't know and I don't care," he scowled, any nervousness and uncertainty he had before washed away. “I came here for you."

"What? Taeyong, you really should go back to your dorm," It became harder for Jaehyun to speak, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Taeyong could smell his arousal and it was starting to cloud his mind. 

"You're going through a rut, aren't you?" he inquired.

Jaehyun nodded, reluctantly.

"Let me help you." 

Jaehyun looked torn but he showed no signs of backing away as more of his pheromones released into the air, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" Taeyong whimpered and before he knew it, he was being pulled inside the apartment. 

The whole place smelled like pine of course, but Jaehyun's scent was stronger since he was in a rut. The alpha hooked his hands under the back of Taeyong's thighs and hoisted him up, heading towards the guest bedroom. Jaehyun slammed the door shut with his foot as he threw Taeyong onto the bed.

The omega pushed up against the headboard, Jaehyun latching onto Taeyong's neck in no time, pressing hungry kisses onto his skin. "You smell so good, Taeyong. Much sweeter than I remember. _Fuck_ , I won’t be able to hold back." 

"You don’t have to. You can do whatever you want to me, Jaehyun. I'm all yours tonight,” Taeyong purred.

He moaned into Jaehyun’s mouth when the alpha kissed him with great intensity. Jaehyun’s tongue licked along his bottom lip and Taeyong parted his lips so Jaehyun could deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, Taeyong took off his shirt, tossing somewhere on the floor as Jaehyun took off his sweats in a hurry and wearing nothing underneath causing Taeyong's mouth to water when he saw how big Jaehyun was. He wasn't longer than Johnny but he sure was thick. Taeyong would be surprised if he wasn't lipping tomorrow.

Jaehyun was already leaking, cock hard and throbbing and Taeyong couldn't wait to feel Jaehyun inside of him. The alpha took the pleasure of slipping off Taeyong's jeans before kissing him again, this time rougher and biting Taeyong's bottom lip. A drip of metallic coated his tongue as Jaehyun pulled away, tugging his underwear down.

"You are so pretty, Taeyong," Jaehyun's eyes were now clouded with desire. Taeyong had never experienced an alpha’s rut, so he didn't know what to expect. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong closer to him, their cocks brushing.

Jaehyun slipped in two fingers and scissored Taeyong's insides as Taeyong gasped. It wasn't long before he was filled with three fingers and then four. The alpha poked his prostate a couple of times, tears forming around Taeyong eyes as he opened his mouth in pleasure. 

Jaehyun took his fingers out, flipping him over on all fours as he took a handful of Taeyong’s hair and pulled aggressively as he slammed into him, the omega crying out. He slid all the way out before slamming back in with just the same amount of force, finding a steady rhythm. Once Jaehyun found his prostate, Taeyong turned into a moaning mess.

Jaehyun leaned over Taeyong so that his chest was against his back as he removed his hand from Taeyong's hair, wrapping it around the omega’s cock and pumping with the same rhythm as his thrusts. He dug into the slit and played with the precum that was forming as Taeyong was getting closer. 

"You're taking me so well, Taeyong. Such a good omega," Jaehyun whispered into his ear, in between breaths. He kissed his earlobe before slapping Taeyong’s ass, the sound echoing across the room. 

Taeyong shrieked, Jaehyun rubbing the tender skin and slapping his ass again. He did this a couple more times, taking hits at each ass cheek before picking up the pace, thrusting into Taeyong.

 _"Shit_ , Jae. I- I want to ride you."

"Beg for it then," Jaehyun growled. Pulling his cock out with just the tip in Taeyong’s ass as he rammed into him again, the omega balling up the covers as he released all over the sheets.

"Please, alpha. I need to feel you _deeper_ . I want to see your face twisted in pleasure as I ride you. I want to feel your knot deep inside me, filling me with your hot cum, so fucking much that it just keeps oozing out of my pretty hole. _Please_ , Jae. Wouldn't you want that too?"

Without saying a word, Jaehyun flipped them over so his back was against the bedrame and Taeyong was facing him.

The omega took in the sight of the alpha, he looked ruined just as he felt. He told ahold of Jaehyun's cock, teasing at his rim before lifting a little and slamming down. Both of their jaws went slack, Jaehyun’s eyes closing as he bit back a moan. The omega did it again, this time spreading his ass cheeks before sinking down, Jaehyun grunting.

" _Fuckkkk,"_ Jaehyun opened his eyes, shaking his head. "I need more, Tae."

The alpha’s fingers dug into his sides and Taeyong's head tilted back as Jaehyun started thrusting into him, fervent. Taeyong continued to slam down, matching the alpha’s thrusts. He felt Jaehyun's cock starting to enlarge and their movements became faster, the bed creaking as their grunting and panting bounced off the walls, sandalwood flooding Taeyong’s nostrils. 

One last thrust and Jaehyun was back on top, Taeyong flat on his back as Jaehyun parted his legs in the air forming a V and his knot began to feel him up. Taeyong wanted to cry at the stretch, Jaehyun just felt so damn good. The alpha leaned down and captured his lips, his thrusts slowing down and his cock kept getting bigger and bigger.

When Jaehyun reluctantly pulls away, Taeyong is too much in a sex-induced daze to stop what slips out of his mouth.

_"Alpha."_

Jaehyun dived into his neck and bit down hard, blood trickling into his mouth. Taeyong's back arched off the bed, scratching down Jaehyun's back, from both the pain and pleasure of being filled with Jaehyun's knot and being marked.

Jaehyun's thrusts have now stopped, his cum oozing out of Taeyong but his hold on the omega’s neck didn't budge. 

Taeyong eyes were closed, trying to catch his breath as they remained that way for a while. Jaehyun unlatched from Taeyong's neck, wiping the blood away that was on the side of his mouth with the back of his hand before pulling out, rolling to lay next to Taeyong with his arm covering his eyes.

Taeyong was slowly regaining consciousness of what just happened and he stilled, everything hitting him like a pile of bricks. A flood of emotions washed over him and Taeyong didn't know if he should scream or cry or both.

He was now bonded to Jaehyun with Johnny's baby growing inside of him.

What the fuck had he done?

"Taeyong? Jae?"

If Taeyong thought the situation couldn't get any worse, a whiff of pine and sage crept into the room and he shot up. Jaehyun hadn't moved, the alpha succumbed to sleep.

Johnny looked so fucking heartbroken, looking back and forth from his friend to Taeyong. His eyes landed on a certain spot and Taeyong saw the streams of tears that slid down Johnny's cheeks before he turned around and slammed the door shut as he left.

The tears that Taeyong was holding back fell down, a sob wrecking through his body as his heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... i'm thinking about writing a multi-chaptered sequel for this
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


End file.
